


The Many Faces of Oswald Cobblepot

by lady_gaye



Category: Gotham (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gaye/pseuds/lady_gaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot is a man of many faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Faces of Oswald Cobblepot

Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot is a man of many faces. Oh yes, there’s the man you see at first glance; blue eyes shrouded in inky shadows, swimming in the pallor of a thin face, alternately split by a smirk or scowl. But to look at Oswald Cobblepot is to look through a prism.

To some Oswald is a snivelling sycophant, scalded to the wrist and shoes scuffed from hours at the sink scrubbing pans. No one sees the skulking figure, tall but stooped, with greasy-matted hair and sweat-soaked chef’s whites. He is no more of note in a busy restaurant than the clatter of dishes or the flash of a flame over a griddle.

Others know a buffoonish lackey, fit to decant the after-dinner liquor and hold the umbrella. They’d call him ‘Penguin’ behind his back, but it’s funnier to do so to his face. Not that they’d remember his real name any way. To call him hired muscle would be too kind; they only invite him to try real men’s work as an act of charity.

His mother thinks her son is a handsome, hard-grafting boy. Most mothers do.

They don’t see the real Oswald Cobblepot, the man he see when he looks in the mirror. He’s Gotham’s saviour, its answer to a thousand babbled prayers from high and low alike. He breaths in, a senses his unstoppable trajectory, a blazing vision no watery grave could ever hope to extinguish


End file.
